


Through the Night

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bath time weee, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: No words of comfort were needed when his presence was enough





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to IU - Through the Night while reading this ^^

“Hyung, please open the door”

 

Hoseok groans. Maybe if he stays quiet enough, Hyungwon will give up.

But he hears a knock again and a new voice comes to call him.

 

“Hoseok hyung? It’s Jooheon. Can you please open the door?”

 

Great. The maknaes are gonna gather up the door and beg for him to get out. He can practically hear Jooheon pout from the other side.

This was surely Kihyun’s plan to drag him out.

 

“Hoseokkie hyung, please come out and eat with us” Changkyun says

 

All of the maknaes have tried now but he still doesn’t budge a bit.

He’s really not in the mood to talk to anyone.

It’s one of those days again.

A day where you just feel horrible be it for the biggest or smallest reason. A day you feel like crap, like nothing will make you feel better.

He shuts everyone out. He doesn’t want to worry everyone and yet what’s happening now is the exact opposite of what he planned.

He closes his eyes and hopefully all the members will just give up on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kihyun, it’s time for our last resort”

“But he has a schedule”

“I’m sure he’ll finish it early when he knows what’s happening”

“I don’t want to worry him, Minhyuk. He’s already tired enough”

“Are you gonna let Hoseok be like this then?”

“No but-”

“No buts, you know if the maknaes can’t bring him out, __he’s__  our only option”

“Okay fine! Sheesh Lee Minhyuk you and you’re power of using words”

Kihyun clicks his tongue and admits defeat. He whips out his phone and sent the text:

 

__Hyunwoo hyung.. I’m sorry to bother you but_ _

__

__It’s Hoseok hyung.._ _

 

__He’s shutting everyone out again_ _

__

__He hasn’t ate breakfast and lunch_ _

__

__We’re all worried for him_ _

__

“I’ve sent it” Kihyun tells everyone

“All we can do now is wait for him to read it and hopefully he can come back home soon” Minhyuk says as he hugs both Jooheon and Changkyun. Both of the rappers are almost near tears. They felt so useless at times like this. The last time they let Hoseok be with the same situation, he was sent to the hospital because of gastro-enteritis. Turns out Hoseok wasn’t eating very well and exhausting his body during promotions.

They didn’t want to resort to violence, that will get nothing solved as experienced by everyone before. They can only try and try to coax him out until Hyunwoo comes home.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo has finished recording the 4th episode for his onyomnyomnyom mukbang. He bows and thanks the staff for their work and make sure that the director has given him approval that their video take for today was enough.

 

He gets his phone from the manager and sees a text from Kihyun.

His heart starts to feel heavy as he reads the text.

Hoseok was shutting everyone else out again. Usually he’d let the other members help him. Hoseok has a soft spot for the maknaes so he easily let them in but today it seems like it was worse. If the maknaes can’t get him out then he’s the only one who can try.

 

He asks the manager to hurry home, saying something about being worried about Hoseok’s well being. That Hoseok needs him or else he’ll end up sick again.

 

* * *

 

He arrives at the dorm with a haste. Running up to Hoseok’s room and knocking softly while the others were gathered around him, waiting if he’ll be able to get Hoseok up.

 

“Hoseok-ah, open up. It’s me.” Hyunwoo says softly. He doesn’t want to sound demanding. He wasn’t asking Hoseok as a leader but as a friend to let him in.

 

There’s a few moment of silence. Kihyun’s gripping his own hands hard. Changkyun was fidgeting with his fingers. Hyungwon was leaning on the wall and staring hole into the door, hoping it could make it open.

 

They hear a small click meaning the door has been unlocked.

 

“Only Hyunwoo please” Hoseok says in a whisper but it was enough for everyone to hear

 

No one takes it to heart though, they’re just glad he’s letting someone in. They don’t want to overwhelm him now that he’s finally responded.

Hyunwoo turns around to look at all the members and nod. Everyone else gets the signal and disperses, trusting Hyunwoo to make everything better.

 

* * *

 

“Hoseok, what’s wrong?” Hyunwoo says as he closes the door behind him. He sees Hoseok sitting on the bed with his face on the pillow. Like he’s ashamed of Hyunwoo seeing him like this.

 

“It’s one of those days…” Hoseok answers in a muffled voice

 

Hyunwoo understands immediately. He doesn’t need to ask why. Whether this happened because he saw comments about him online or he’s been feeling like he wasn’t doing enough for the group or not being worth enough of monbebe’s praises. He knows Hoseok doesn’t want to discuss it right now. They can talk about it later when the younger himself opens the topic, when he’s ready to put everything into words.

 

“Have you taken a bath yet?” Hyunwoo sits on the bed beside him

Hoseok doesn’t say a word but shakes his head no.

“Okay come on, let’s get you cleaned up” Hyunwoo pats his shoulders, signaling him to get up and go to the bathroom.

The elder stands up and waits for Hoseok to do the same. As he turns around, he feels the other hold on to his shirt behind him and walk.

 

Hyunwoo opens the bathroom door and opens turns the faucet on, quickly letting the bath tub fill with water.

 

“Rose or ocean?”

“Rose please”

 

Hyunwoo proceeds to light up a candle they have stored in the cabinet.

The scented candles always helped Hoseok calmed down. He places it near the floor where it won’t be stepped on by anyone. He also gets a fluffy robe and hangs it for Hoseok to use. Thankfully the bath tub is already half way through, so he puts in the liquid soap and mixes it to create some bubbles.

 

“Can you please turn around?” Hoseok says as he starts undressing himself.

 

Hyunwoo does as he says and waits for him to settle down in the bath tub. He hears the faucet being turned off.

 

“Hyunwoo, come here please”

 

He walked beside the bath tub, seeing it full of bubbles and Hoseok sitting with his knees folded up to his chest just staring onto the water.

He pulls up a mini stool and sits on it. His hands starting to scoop up water from the tub, wetting Hoseok’s hair slowly and gets the shampoo bottle. He squeezes a small amount to his hand and applies it to Hoseok’s hair gently, like he’s massaging the other’s head.

 

They don’t talk. They only sit in comfortable silence.

That’s why Hoseok only did this with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo didn’t need answers or asked a million questions. Hyunwoo just let him feel his feelings, not forcing him to cheer up, not having to hear to look at the bright side. Sometimes, you just have to feel in order to know what to do next.

 

Hyunwoo continued to clean him up. Hoseok feels his chest loosen a bit. He can finally breathe normally again. He was always worried about having to explain this kind of behavior, where he just needed to be taken care of without attaching it to some weird psycho analysis.

 

He feels like crying. Not because he’s upset or he feels like crap. But because of how thankful he feels that he has Hyunwoo beside him.

A friend who trusted him and took care of him. A person who didn’t judge him or make him feel wrong about being like this.

 

When Hyunwoo has finished cleaning him up, Hoseok looked up to see the elder greeting him with a gentle smile. He feels himself smile back too.

 

“I’m gonna shower it off now” Hoseok says and Hyunwoo nods, opens the door and goes out to give him some privacy.

 

He definitely feels a lot better now. The warm bath, the scent of the candles and Hyunwoo’s gentle yet firm presence has helped him to get himself together. He showers and drains the bath tub at the same time.

He dries himself with a towel and wears the fluffy bathrobe. He opens the door to see Hyunwoo waiting for him, leaning on the opposite wall.

 

“Better?” Hyunwoo asks

“Yes. Thank you” Hoseok smiles brightly now

“There’s ramyeon in the kitchen, the other prepared it for you a while ago. They said you have to eat it because they put 100% of their love in there” Hyunwoo giggles while saying this

Hoseok can only imagine the hushed chaos of the 5 other members trying to make ramyeon for him all at the same time.

“I’ll take a quick shower while you eat the ramyeon, ok?” Hyunwoo says as he ruffles Hoseok’s wet hair and proceeds to go into the bathroom to clean up after himself.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok arrives at the kitchen now fully dressed in comfy clothes.

He sees the ramyeon is still hot and newly made in the bowl. His hearts soars at this gesture, his members were always the sweetest to him.

He takes his chopsticks and eats it slowly. Tears were almost brought to his eyes because of how good it tasted. Either that or he was insanely hungry because he hasn’t ate for the whole day.

Hyunwoo comes in the kitchen seeing Hoseok happily slurping all the ramyeon the others made. He laughs as he realizes that Hoseok is almost finished with all of it. It was like watching a puppy eat it’s favorite treat.

 

“Are you ready to dry your hair now?” Hyunwoo asks while he points in the direction of Hoseok’s room

The younger nods and proceeds to gulp down some water and puts the bowl into the sink. He follows Hyunwoo into his room and sits between his legs on the bed. Hyunwoo already readied the hair dryer for both of them to use. Only the whirring noise of the dryer was heard as Hoseok closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of the warm air and Hyunwoo’s hands in his hair. He likes this. He __really__  likes this. He silently hopes that this would happen more often.

 

When Hyunwoo was done with his hair, they switched places and he was the one drying the elder’s hair now. It was still silent. They both knew that they didn’t need any words, they felt each other’s presence and that was enough for both of them.

 

As Hoseok was turning off the dryer, he placed a small kiss on the elder’s head and says

 

“Thank you Hyunwoo”

 

Hyunwoo turns around and responds

 

“I’m here for you Hoseok. We all are”

 

He feels like crying again but he stops himself, he doesn’t want to worry everyone more. He’s already got everyone else fuss about him earlier on. He doesn’t know what he did right to deserve these people in his life, to deserve someone like Hyunwoo to be there for him. But hopefully he can do same thing right over and over again in his next lives so that he can meet these people who truly love him and appreciate him. So he can be with Hyunwoo and be there for Hyunwoo. He wouldn’t exchange it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is so sudden! but I was very upset today and I had to channel it somewhere so this fic was born. So I'm sorry if it's crap because I feel like crap :((
> 
> But I tried my best to write this as fluffy as possible. Sometimes we just need someone to be there for us when we feel down no matter what the reason is. 
> 
> It was hard to write this because they didn't have a lot of speaking lines but hopefully you felt how soft they are for each other :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! <3


End file.
